


Tension Building

by Butternutiero



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butternutiero/pseuds/Butternutiero
Summary: Matt Sanders has been in love with his best friend and band mate Brian Haner since the earliest days of Avenged Sevenfold. He's scared of ruining their friendship as well as the band. The only one in the band who knows about it Is the band's rhythm guitarist Zacky. Brian is a little bit of a heartbreaker so Zacky is scared that if Matt and Brian do end up together Matt will get hurt.
Relationships: Johnny Christ/Zacky Vengeance, Synyster Gates/M. Shadows
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

Matt's POV.

I walked backstage and took my shirt off. I sat on the little couch we had and rested for a bit when Brian walked up to me and sat right next to me.

"Hey Matt you rocked as always!" He said.

I blushed a little and giggled quietly.

"Thank you Brian so did you!" 

He gave me a hug and I just melted into his gentle touch. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and enjoyed being in his embrace as much as I could.

We stayed like that for a couple more minutes until he pulled away and laughed lightly.

We joined the rest of the guys in the bus and I immediately went to lay down in my bunk cause I was exhausted as fuck!

I felt someone shake me so I opened my eyes and groaned.

"Five more minutes mom!"

"Bitch I'm not your mom I'm Zacky" 

The fuck does he want now?!

"What do you want Zachary?" I said angrily.

"Get up!" He said.

"Why?"

"I need someone to talk to Johnny and Brian are sleeping!" 

So was I until he woke me up...

"Fine!"

I got up and we went outside of the bus.

"So I saw you and Brian hugging what was that about?" He said after a couple seconds of silence.

"We're best friends Zacky aren't best friends allowed to hug?"

"I mean yeah you are but you've been giving him the heart eyes lately what's goin on with ya?"

"Nothing Zack! Let's change the subject!"

"Please Matty tell meeeee do you have a crush on Brian?"

I didn't say anything.

"Come on I won't tell anyone you know I can keep secrets!"

"Fine I'm in love with him! Are you happy now?!" I said finally.

"Oh bub!" He said and pulled me in a tight hug.

"I know Zacky I know!" I said as I nearly bursted into tears.

Here's the thing: Brian is a more of a one night stand type of guy. He doesn't really fall in love with people.

I know I know it's a bad idea but it wasn't really my intention to fall in love with him...

I just let myself cry for a bit while Zacky had his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I love him so much Zack! I love everything about him!" I said through my sobs.

"I know honey I know! Just be careful not to get hurt cause I'll beat that motherfucker up."

"Okay i promise I'll be careful not to get hurt! Thank you for caring I love you man!" I said kissing Zacky's cheek.

He reached out and wiped my tears with his thumb. He held my face in his hands and looked at me.

He kissed my tear stained cheek and smiled sadly at me.

I'm not even dating Brian yet Zacky is already being so dramatic about it. I love him but he's being too overprotective! 

I walked back into the bus and went to sleep. 

I dreamt about Brian and I together. I'm so in love with him oh my god! If only you knew what you're doing to me Brian...


	2. 2

Matt's POV.

Another day another show and another chance to stare at Brian and give him the heart eyes on stage...

Throughout the whole show I glanced at Brian, smiled at him, I even went up to him and gave him a sidehug and a kiss on the cheek which made the crowd go batshit.

I don't know if it's just in my head but I think I caught him checking my ass out a couple times. 

He suddenly walked up to me and started grinding on my side a little. Oh my god Brian what are you doing?! Shit shit shit shit... He made me hard and I don't have anything to cover my boner with!

When the show ended I grabbed Brian's arm and dragged him backstage.

"Brian what was that grinding on me for?!" I said embarrassed and flustered.

"There's nothing wrong with it honey live a little! Most if not all band members grind on each other it's not a big deal!" He said and laughed. He walked closer to me and ruffled my hair.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

Not only did he embarrass me he also got me hard and now all I wanted was for him to fix my little problem but of course I won't tell him that cause I'm shy. I'll fix it myself anyway.

Not gonna lie though him grinding on me was so hot. 

I went to the bathroom and did what I had to do. I might've accidentally moaned his name but oh well... I hope he didn't hear me.

Suddenly Zacky was dragging me out of the bathroom and outside.

"What happened between you two? He was grinding on you and now I heard you moan his name!"

"Zacky I swear to God nothing happened! I'd tell you if it did!" I told him but I lied about how I'm gonna tell him if me and Brian get together. I ain't telling him shit if it happens cause as much as I love him I don't want him breathing on my neck all the fucking time and telling me how Brian's gonna hurt me and break my heart! 

"Okay okay I was just asking!" He threw his hands up in surrender.

Soon Brian walked up to us and slapped my ass. What the fuck is he doing? I mean I like it but It was just unexpected!

"Hey Matt honey!" He said and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey Bri!" I said with a little smile.

Zacky just left without a word and now it was just me and Brian alone.

He turned me around and hugged me gently making me all soft and shit! Ugh!

"Hey sweetheart!" He whispered in my ear.

That sent shivers down my spine! God I just wanna kiss him!

"H-hi!" I said shyly and hid my face in the crook of his neck. He gently rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry for earlier I wanted to wind up the crowd I should have asked you beforehand if you're okay with it!" He said as he lifted my chin so I could look at him.

"It's okay Brian don't worry about it!" I say truthfully. I'm glad he at least cares about consent. He might be a heartbreaker and a one night stander but he's one with manners! That's one thing I love about him! Whenever he fucks up he always apologizes and it's genuine every time! 

"Let's go in the bus and I'll make it up to you by watching your favorite movie with you tonight how does that sound bub?" He said softly as he took my hand and we walked to the bus.

He's so cute! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! How am I supposed to hold back the urge to make out with him when he straight up started flirting with me and started calling me honey bub and stuff like that??

"Yes we can watch my favorite movie but only if you agree to cuddle with me the whole time!"

"You got it bub!" He said without hesitation.

We walked into the bus and sat on the couch. He put my favorite movie on and we cuddled the whole time. 

Brian's POV.

I stared down at the sleeping Matt in my arms and just admired how absolutely gorgeous he is! I stroked his hair gently and leaned down kissing his forehead. Oh my sweet baby! I've loved him for years... I never shot my shot because I thought I'm not good enough for him. I'm just an asshole who's unlovable and I don't deserve him. He's been my best friend through everything. 

Now that I think about it I'm scared that I might hurt him... "God what should I do? Give me a sign!" I thought to myself...

I've never been one to ask God for signs but now when it comes to Matt I'm so desperate to know what I have to do... God please I'll change I'll stop being a dickhead! Just tell me what to do! I love him and I'm gonna change my ways if it means I'll be able to be with Matt... 

He slept in my arms oh so peacefully while I was desperately practically screaming out to God for just a little sign...

Eventually I picked him up and put him in my bunk laying right next to him!

"Brian?" I heard a tiny voice say.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for tonight!" I looked down to see an awake smiling Matt. God I just wanted to kiss those beautiful lips of his...

"You're so very welcome bub!" I said.

Then both of us fell asleep peacefully. I was still hoping for a little sign but I decided to just sleep and think about it again tomorrow!


	3. 3

Matt's POV.

I opened my eyes and looked to the left to see a sleeping Brian next to me. 

I just stared at him for a couple minutes and admired how peaceful he is while asleep. 

"Good morning Matty!" I heard him say in his raspy morning voice.

"Mornin' Bri!" I yawned out. 

"How'd ya sleep bub?" Dear lord if he doesn't stop calling me bub I'll make out with him! 

"To be honest this is one of the best sleeps I've had in ages your arms are so warm and comfy!" I admitted. I wish I could sleep in his arms for the rest of my life... 

"You know you're welcome to sleep with me any time yeah?" 

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He looked at me and I swear I felt him glance at my lips... 

He started leaning towards me and our lips were about to touch when we heard a loud bang...

"OUCH! MOTHERFUCKER!" 

We both jolted up and started looking around to see what the noise was.

Oh dear lord Zacky fell off his bunk again! I ran up to him and helped him get up.

Johnny was laughing his ass off and I glared at him so he could stop.

"Fuck you Seward! Don't laugh at me motherfucker!" Yelled Zacky and flipped him off.

Johnny fell off his bunk landing straight on his ass and continued cackling loudly.

Me and Brian just looked at each other and suddenly Brian bursted into laughter causing him to lose balance so he had to hold onto my shoulder. I let go of Brian and tried to pick Zacky up and put him on the couch. 

Once that was done I sat next to him Johnny and Brian joining us a couple minutes later. 

I snuggled up to Brian and he wrapped his arm around me.

Soon he got up and dragged me along.

We were outside of the bus and he was just leaning on it. I stared at him once again. 

"Hey Matt?"

"Hmm?"

"Come here bub!" He said and opened his arms.

I hugged him tightly and listened to his heartbeat. His heart sounded like it was gonna burst out of his chest!

"So... Um about earlier..." 

"What about earlier?"

"When we were about to kiss..." 

"Oh yeah we were until a certain someone named Zachary fell off his bunk ruining our moment..."

My eyes flickered to his lips and I leaned in ready to finally be able to press them against his...

Until...

"YO MOTHERFUCKERS I'M GOING TO THE GROCERY STORE DO ANY OF Y'ALL WANT ANYTHING?" Zacky yelled. God-fucking-damm it!!! 

"I don't want anything from the store do you honey?" I asked Brian. I was starting to get flirty with him. 

I was starting to think Zacky is doing this shit on purpose so I can't kiss Brian... 

"Nah i don't want anything either bubs!" 

Zacky's POV.

Does Matt realize that Brian is just fucking playing with him and doesn't actually want him orrrrr??

I walked up to Johnny and sat next to him with a sad expression.

"What's wrong Zee?" He asked.

"Nothing is fucking wrong Seward leave me alone!" I snapped.

Okay okay there is something wrong... I'm fucking jealous of Brian okay?! I have a big ass crush on Matt and being told straight to my face that he likes Brian... Brian the heartbreaker of all fucking people instead of me who would treat him like a king... It's not fucking fair! 

I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in it bawling my eyes out. I couldn't do this shit anymore! Why did Matt fall for an asshole idiot like Brian?! 

I ran out of the bathroom and went to the grocery store to get us food and distract myself...

While I'm here buying food Matt and Brian are probably kissing and holding each other! Not fucking fair! 

Fuck Matt! Fuck Brian! Fuck everyone and everything!


	4. 4

I walked into the bus with tears streaming down my face and as soon as Johnny saw me he pulled me into a hug.

"Zee? Are you okay?" He asked concern evident in his tone.

"Y-yeah I'm fine! I just wanna go to bed! Goodnight!" I tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"No wait tell me what's wrong!" He finally let go and led me to the couch where Matt and Brian were sitting. Matt was seated in Brian's lap and Brian had his arms around his waist. I went straight to my bunk ignoring Johnny calling my name.

I was just about to fall asleep when someone touched my shoulder.

"Zee? Come on wake up!" It was Johnny. 

"I don't wanna talk about it Seward let me sleep!"

"Please come to the living room Matt is worried about you!"

He moved so can get up and we went to the couch.

Matt hugged me and started crying...

"Zee what's wrong? Please tell us what happened!"

"It's nothing I'm okay bub don't worry!" I lied and sat next to Brian who then stood up and pulled Matt back in his lap. Matt just kept crying and I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out of the bus. Johnny was following me and screaming my name. 

I finally saw a rock and sat on it. Johnny sat next to me.

"It's just me and you now will you tell me what's going on with you?"

"Promise you won't tell the guys?"

"I promise!"

"Ugh Johnny I can't!"

"Oh honey does it have to do anything with Brian and Matt?"

"Yes!" I said in a small voice.

"Zee are you jealous of Brian?"

I stayed silent.

"Yeah!" I said in an even smaller voice.

"Oh Zee!" He said and hugged me softly.

I just cried in his arms for what felt like hours.

He rubbed my back soothingly and comforted me.

Johnny is such a great friend! 

After a while I stopped crying and calmed down a little.

"Thank you man you're an amazing friend!" He pulled me closer and we sat like that for a couple minutes.

We finally got back in the bus and I went straight to my bunk and fell asleep immediately.

Matt's POV.

What was wrong with Zacky? Johnny and him just walked in and he went straight to his bunk.

I just snuggled up to Brian and he kissed my temple.

"Let's go check on Zee bub!" He said.

We did. He was sleeping. Soon Johnny came too. He got in Zacky's bunk and hugged him. Aww how sweet!

I still wonder what was Zacky's problem today though. 

I turned around to sew Brian in his bunk patting the space next to him. He was waiting for me to lay down with him!

I did. He wrapped his arms around me. 

I turned around and watched him sleep. He was beautiful! I reached and stroked his cheek.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek. I wish I could just press my lips to his and kiss him for hours!

Eventually I fell asleep. 

I was awakened by someone shaking my shoulder.

"Matty?" It was Zacky. Why is he up so late?

"Zee? What are you doing up this late?"

"I just wanted to apologize for worrying you and Bri!" 

"It's okay Zee now go get some rest!"

I fell Brian tighten his grip around me.

"No Matt don't leave me!" Brian whispered. Oh no he was having a nightmare!

I gave Zacky a stern book and he immediately went back to his bunk.

I turned around to face Brian who was whimpering in his sleep.

"Bri honey wake up!" I said gently as I shook him.

He finally opened his eyes and hugged me tightly.

"Matty! You're still here?! You didn't leave me?!" 

"No bub it was all just a nightmare shhhhh!" I pulled him closer and kissed his head.

"I love you Matt!"

"I love you too Bri!" 

I held him and we both fell asleep with smiles on our faces.


	5. 5

Johnny's POV.

I couldn't fall asleep. Zacky was sleeping peacefully on my arm with his head on my chest. After what he told me earlier I don't know what to do or say but I have to do something! My heart aches for him! The way he broke down in my arms and cried... I need to help him! 

I need to be there for him! I can't let him down...

He stirred in his sleep. 

"Johnny?" He said softly.

"Hmm?"

"You're amazing y'know that?"

"Aw Zee so are you bud!"

He smiled sleepily and cuddled into my side burying his head in the crook of my neck. Aww he's so cute! I stroked his hair gently. He leaned into my touch like a little kitten and I thought it was the cutest shit ever! 

Eventually I must have fallen asleep cause when I opened my eyes according to my phone it was noon. 

I heard Zacky groan beside me.

"Johnny move I need to piss!"

I laughed lightly earning myself a little slap on the cheek as well as a "Fuck off Seward move or I'll pee on you!" Which made me laugh even harder. I eventually stood up and went to the kitchen. As I was making lunch for us I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and a pair soft lips on my neck. 

"Good mornin'!" It was Zacky. Of course it was him surprisingly Bri and Matt were still sleeping!

"Can you finish off the food for me while I go wake Matt and Brian up?" I asked softly.

He just hummed in response. I took that as a yes and went back to the bunks to wake the sleepyheads up.

Me being the prankster I am I decided to wake them up in a special way! 

I went back to the kitchen grabbed two glasses and went to the bathroom to fill them with cold water.

Once that was done I splashed them on their faces earning myself a "Fuck off Seward!" From Matt and an angry "Jonathan!" From Brian. Me and Brian ended up chasing each other around the bus (and even outside of it) while Matt and Zacky were laughing at our childish behavior. 

We eventually stopped and ate lunch peacefully. After all the drama yesterday my prank fixed everyone's moods. Although Brian is still evidently mad at me. I will gladly be expecting his revenge! 

Zacky has been very affectionate all day. Honestly I'm loving how cuddly he is! Right now he's seated in my lap and napping with his head buried in my neck.

Matt was an amazing guy however he's not worth Zacky's tears! I was gonna try my best to show him how much I care about him and how much I love him!

"Hey Johnny can you come with me to the kitchen for a little bit?" Brian said after a while.

I gently pushed Zacky off me and went after Brian.

"So you and Zacky? Never would've thought!"

"Brian I swear to god! We're just friends! He just had some um problems I guess..." 

"Ha problems my ass! Y'all are obviously more than friends!"

"Shut up Brian! You don't know what I had to witness last night so shut the fuck up!" I said angrily.

"Oh did poor Johnny get rejected?"

"You fucking asshole! Don't make me hit you!"

"Aw bud it's okay not everyone has to like you!" 

"Brian goddammit! You're getting on my nerves!" I said as I was on the verge of puching him in the face. 

Luckily for him Matt walked in just as my fist was about to collide with his jaw.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Matt exclaimed. 

"Zacky come here those fuckers are fighting again we need to separate them before Johnny does something he'll regret!" Matt demanded just as Zacky walked in.

"Oh my God guysss ugh stop fighting I'm not in the mood for your bullshit!" Zacky said sounding tired.

"Okay okay but I'm definitely not done with you Haner!" I said through gritted teeth.

Matt and Brian walked back to the couch so it was me and Zee in the kitchen alone. He hugged me.

"Johnny what was all of that about?"

"Brian was just being a douche bub don't worry about it!" 

"Ugh that's why I'm worried about Matt! I may be jealous of Brian but I also want Matt to be happy! Knowing Brian I don't think he'll make Matt happy he's not the type to settle down and be in a relationship... You know very well what happened the last time he was in a somewhat stable relationship!" I wish I didn't but I did...

Basically we all thought he was finally gonna change for his ex fiancee but Brian being well... Brian when we went on tour he brought someone in the fucking bus like he wasn't about to get married any day... Brian is bad fucking news we all know that! If he actually does end up being with Matt I hope to god he doesn't cheat on him like he did to his ex... I don't wanna witness what I did the last time! His ex somehow found out about it and called me crying and asking me if it's just a rumor. Me and the rest of the guys having seen him bring another person in the bus and knowing very fucking well it's not a rumor we all just told her the truth which broke her completely... Oh God Bri you fucking asshole if you dare hurt Matt... We'll give him another chance to see if he behaves well but if he fucks up not only am I beating him up we're also kicking his ass out of Avenged Sevenfold!


	6. 6

Brian's POV. 

I walked into the kitchen to see Zacky in Johnny's arms crying and shaking... 

I walked up to them joining the hug and as soon as they felt my presence Zacky pushed me away. 

"Brian get off we don't want you here go make out with Matt or something!" Johnny said obviously still angry.

"Johnny I wanna nap take me to your bunk please!" Zacky said as he made grabby hands at Johnny like a little kid. 

I went back to Matt to find him asleep on the couch the controller on his chest and the game still going. I turned it off and picked him up bridal style. I carried him to my bunk just as Johnny was doing the same thing with Zacky. I laughed a little cause he was holding him the exact same way I was holding Matt. He laughed too.

"Briiiii!" Matt whined in his sleep.

"What's up buttercup?" I said in a soft voice.

He opened his eyes looked up at me and bursted into a fit of giggles. God he's so cute I love him!

He's precious to me! I stroked his hair gently and he gave me a big dimpled smile which melted my heart. 

"Brian?"

"Hmm?"

"I love youuuuu!" He said sleepily and giggled. 

"I love you more bub now let's get you to bed and I'll go talk to Johnny okie?"

"Okie BriBri!" He said in his cute sleepy voice. I kissed his head and laid him down on my bed.

Johnny suddenly grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside.

"If you dare hurt Matt I'll fuck you up Haner got it?!" He said sounding pissed.

"Johnny I would never I love him to pieces!" 

"You said the same thing about Michelle and oh would you look at that? You're single Brian she loved you and I can tell Matt does too so don't fuck up! You have ONE chance! If you hurt him your ass is out of Avenged Sevenfold! Got it you son of a bitch?!" He spat and with each word he got closer to me and his voice got louder and louder! I was scared! He may be a cinnamon roll but he can scare the living shit out of me sometimes! 

"Okay I swear I'll change! For real this time please believe me Johnny!" I begged him with tears running down my face.

"I believe you Brian now go back to Matt before he wakes up! I can hear Zacky calling for me so I'll be going in too!" We walked in to see our sleeping beauties waiting for us.

"BriBri! Come here I want snuggles!" Matt said making grabby hands at me. I did as I was told.

I got behind him and embraced his waist gently.

I'm such an asshole God why am I like this? I wanna change my ways and be a better person! I love Matt with all my heart and I wanna make him happy! 

God please help me become a better version of myself! 

As I've stated before I've never been the kind of person to ask God for shit but that's about to change cause I'd do anything for Matt!

I must've been praying out loud because Matt was just staring at me with a little smile on his face.

"Now that's a first for me! You've never really prayed about anything!" He said with his eyes wide.

"Oh Matty oh my sweet sweet baby when it comes to you I'm a completely different person... I do things I wouldn't do for anyone else!" It was true.

"If I've ever hurt you I'm so sorry!" I said.

"You have hurt me a few times but you know I'm a forgiving person and because I was so in love with you I forgave you immediately!" He was in love with me?! Maybe God is finally giving me the little sign I was asking for! 

I felt like it was the right time so I finally leaned in and pressed my lips against his. It felt so magical! 

After a few minutes we pulled away and I took a deep breath.

"Mathew will you be my boyfriend?" I asked him.

"Yes Brian a million times yes!"

Does that mean I can finally be happy? 

I've never really believed in a God or anything but now I can only thank Him cause he heard me and all my desperate crying out! I promise that I'll never hurt Matt! I love him so much! 

He fell asleep in my arms as I looked up at the ceiling and thought about how much of an asshole I was to so many people... I need to apologize to everyone! But for now I just watched him sleep!


	7. 7

A few days later...

Matt's POV. 

Sooooo me and Brian have been together for about a week and I swear this man is a dream!! He's such a great boyfriend oh my God! I love himmmm!! He dropped the douchebag attitude as soon as we started dating! I knew I could change him! Take that Zachary!

On the note of Zachary him and Johnny have been quite close lately ooh did Mr Vengeance finally get himself a boyfriend?! And is he finally gonna hop off my dick about how Brian is bad news?! 

Today we finally have a hotel night so we're gonna get some sleep on actual beds for once!! I was very happy today!

I kissed Brian softly which woke him up immediately.

"Good mornin' Matty!" He said. God I love his morning voice it's so raspy and sexy! 

Now that I'm thinking about it we're definitely not telling the guys we're together cause I know they're never gonna hop off our dicks! I like keeping Brian my little secret anyway.

Although I'd love to hold hands with him on the street and kiss him during photoshoots and stuff... 

I wonder if Zee and Johnny are actually a thing or if they're just really close friends...

Johnny's POV.

I stared at the sleeping Zacky who was laying on my chest. He was pretty! Like very pretty! The fuck am I thinking? Am I developing a crush on him? Oh shit! He still likes Matt oh God I'm just gonna end up breaking my own heart! Maybe if I show him I'm better than Matt he'll like me!

I kept looking at him and just admiring his beauty. He was ethereal!

Brian has dropped the dick attitude so far but I feel like he's gonna fuck up so bad I'll have to put him in a hospital... I don't want Matt calling me crying to tell me he caught Brian fucking someone else! He better keep the nice boy attitude!

Matt and Brian think we don't know about them but two days ago we caught them making out on the couch after coming back from Starbucks...

Soon we were all up. Me and Zacky waited for Matt to go somewhere so we could corner Brian and have a talk with him.

"Don't tell Matt we know but we saw you two making out on the couch two days ago!" I said calmly. 

"Now Bri we just wanna talk with you and warn you that if you dare lay a finger on Matty in a hurtful way you'll end up in a hospital!" Added Zacky.

"Of course guys I'd never hurt him he's my world!" Hmm he did sound genuine! Imma take his word for now but we're still keeping an eye on him!

He seems to make Matt very happy and Zacky is slowly accepting the fact that Matt was not meant for him. Now I was having my own problem because I'm definitely developing feelings for Zacky and it would take him so long to get over Matt! Until then I wanna distance myself but I also have to be there for him so it was gonna be so much harder for me not to act on my feelings for him! I was about to know what unrequited love feels like unfortunately! I needed advice! The only person I can ask right now is our drummer Brooks.

"Boys we're at the hotel!" Announced our bus driver. Oh thank God! 

We went to the reception and booked our hotel rooms.

I was with Zee Matt was with Brian and Brooks was alone. When we got in our hotel rooms I waited for Zacky to fall asleep cause it's the only way I can do other things. He's constantly snuggled up to me. Don't get me wrong I love it so much but sometimes I have to go pee or something!

I knocked on the door to Brooks' room and he opened it with a welcoming smile.

"Hey Brooks I need advice about something!"

"Okay come in and sit down!" 

I did and I waited for him to sit beside me.

"So what's up man?"

"Have you ever experienced unrequited love?"

"Yes are you crushing on someone oooo!"

"Yeah!"

"Who's the lucky lady or fella?"

I liked how he didn't automatically assume I'm straight! I'm anything but straight to be honest!

"Zacky!" I whispered in a small voice and got flustered.

"Ohhh and he doesn't like you back? Are you sure? He's so affectionate with you!"

"Well there's something you don't know! Zack is crushing on Matt but y'know the three of us caught him with Brian two days ago!"

"Oh shit Johnny buddy I'm so sorry!" He said genuinely.

"Now can you give me some advice? Please?"

"Just be a good buddy to Zacky and make him feel loved! Eventually he'll accept the fact Matt and Brian are happy together and fall in love with you! Trust me!"

I did trust him he was a very sweet dude! I feel like Jimmy would give me the same advice if he was still alive so it makes me trust Brooks even more! 

I know the bad stuff isn't over yet but it is nice to have someone to talk to! Tension has only just started building and it's about to get so much worse! At least between me and Zacky!


	8. 8

Matt's POV.

Brian is literally perfect! I love him so much!

We were in our hotel room just laying in bed cuddled up to each other. We were watching some movie on TV that I wasn't paying much attention to. I was too busy giving my boyfriend heart eyes! I can finally refer to him as my boyfriend who would've thought?! 

"Matty?"

"Hmm?"

"You're cute y'know that?!" He said causing me to blush.

I just made a noise and bursted into giggles. He awwed out loud! 

"My precious!" He whispered as he got close to me and kissed my forehead.

He grabbed my hand brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it.

Oh and to even think he'd hurt me! How stupid and foolish of me!!

I wonder what the rest of the guys are up to...

I reached for my phone and decided to text Zacky.

Me: hey zee :D

Zee: hey bud 🥺

Me: how are you?

Zee: I'm good hbu

Me: I'm great actually yk cuz I'm sharing a hotel room with bri 

Zee: aww yeah tell him me and jc say hi :D

Brian took my phone and I just watched him text Zee.

Me: hi zee hi jc -bri I took matty's phone :D 

Zee: hi it's jc I'm still pissed at u 🙄

Me: can you like fuck off already man me and matty are just tryna talk to y'all :(

"What is he pissed about this time Bri?"

Brian's POV.

Do I tell him we got caught two days ago or do I stay silent? Ugh lying to your partner is bad I should probably just tell him cause I feel bad... Keeping secrets from my lover is never a good idea. 

"Brooks Johnny and Zacky caught us making out on the couch the other day... Zacky and Johnny were threatening me again!" I blurted out.

"What the fuck is their problem?!" Exclaimed Matt angrily.

I grabbed my own phone and texted Johnny.

Me: ayo jc if you don't stop fucking threatening me I won't hesitate to press charges

JC: oh my god instead of acting like that stop being an asshole altogether how bout that?

Me: jc I'm not in the mood for your bullshit please let's just forget all the threats happened and be besties like we used to...

JC: okay fine but if you dare fuck up in any way you know what's about to go down right

Me: yes yes my ass is outta a7x I get it 🙄

JC: good syn good syn you deserve a treat 

Me: .... I'm not a fucking dog jc don't fucking treat me like one

JC: It's zee I just took jc's phone and I'm cackling 💀💀💀 

I showed it to Matt who just wheezed loudly. 

"Johnny did not just tell you good syn I'm gonna cry from laughter jeez!" He wiped his tears that had escaped his eyes from all the laughing. 

Johnny's POV.

I have this bad feeling in my gut that Brian will do something bad oh my god! 

I decided to instead focus on the cackling Zacky who was holding my phone in his hands with tears of laughter streaming down his face.

What was so funny about me calling Bri a dog? 

He was laughing and smiling! As hours pass he slowly accepts the fact Brian actually makes Matt happy.

He turned around and tapped my shoulder gently.

"Johnny?"

"Hmm?" 

"I have to tell you something! Turn around Seward it's really important!" He exclaimed and pouted when I didn't turn around right away.

"What is it Zee?"

"I was walking around the floor and I heard you talk to Brooks so I eavesdropped... I heard you talk about me and how you're in love with me... So I just wanted to tell you that I feel the same way! I have for the past week... Seward are you even listening to me?!" I nodded.

"When I saw Matt and Brian happily hugging and kissing I realized how happy Matt actually is and that made me get over him much quicker than I thought! I love you Jonathan Seward!" I teared up when I heard the last part and I just kissed him hard on the lips and held his face in my hands.

"I love you too Zachary Baker!" I said as I kissed him again and again and again and again and again until we both eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. For the first time in two weeks I fell asleep with a smile on my face!


	9. 9

A few weeks later...

Matt's POV.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Finally I was home! But there was one little problem... Brian and I haven't moved in together yet so I miss waking up next to him! I haven't seen him in a few days cause he went to visit his parents... You'd think I can just go with him right? Well no cause his parents don't know we're dating yet... Hell they don't even know he's into dudes!

I decided to text him cause I miss him so much!

Me: hi babeeeee imy :(

Bri: imy2 bub I'm coming over later today though :)

Me: yayyyyyy :D I can't wait to hug you ily

Bri: ilym bub call me I wanna hear ur voice

I called him. After two rings he picked up.

"Hey babe!" He said. His morning voice is so hot!

"Hi Bri! Your morning voice is hot!"

He laughed. His laugh is so contagious that I started laughing too and we just laughed for no reason for five minutes straight!

After a while we hung up and I got up to wash my face and change out of my pajamas.

I made myself some cereal and sat on the couch playing some video games to kill some time til Bri comes over.

Soon I heard a knock on the door and got up to open it.

"Hey babyyyyy!" Brian said and hugged me at the door.

We walked in and sat on the couch.

"Soooo I told my parents I like dudes and they accepted me!" He said smiling widely.

"I also told them I'm dating you and can you guess what they fuckin' did?! They lectured me for TWO hours about how I shouldn't hurt you!" I couldn't help but laugh.

I hugged him and held him tightly. God I missed him so much! 

"They wanted me to come pick you up and have dinner with you so go get dressed and let's go!"

When that was done he drove back to his childhood home.

"Hello guys!" His dad said and gave us a welcoming hug.

His mom was in the kitchen making food.

"So guys how long have you been together?" His dad asked.

"About two months I think!" Brian replied.

He kept asking us questions about our relationship like have we said I love you yet and other stuff. 

Soon dinner was ready and we ate in peace.

Brian and I went to his childhood bedroom and I couldn't help but smile when I saw an old picture of the band on his nightstand.

My eyes filled with tears as soon as I saw Jimmy on the picture.

"I miss him too bub!" He said as he reached his hand and wiped my face. I didn't even know I was crying!

His mom walked in and looked at us hugging. She smiled.

We walked downstairs hand in hand which made his dad smile as soon as he saw us coming.

"I'm glad Matt makes you happy but just be careful with him!" Said his mom. 

"He seems to love you very much son if you hurt him I'll be so fucking disappointed in you!" Added his dad.

"I do love him a lot Mr and Mrs Haner and I don't think he'll hurt me cause he loves me too!" I said. I don't know if I was trying to convince them or myself that he's changed completely... Either way he's showing change so I'm gonna believe him! If he hurts me I won't be able to recover or love again...

However I decided not to think about it too much and just cherish Brian as much as I can.

Soon it was time to go home cause I was exhausted.

"Bri? Are you staying the night at mine?"

"Yeah bub I haven't seen you in a few days and I missed you terribly so I'm staying!"

We got home and as soon as we got in we plopped on the couch.

"Ugh my parents won't hop off my dick!" He said. If I were them I wouldn't either they're just looking out for me cause they don't want the Michelle situation all over again and plus ever since I met Bri and his parents many years back they've always loved me and treated me like a son!

"Bri i don't want to argue with you but they're just looking out for you and me cause you used to be a major asshole and cheated on all your past partners including Michelle who was your fucking fiancee!" I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh Matty you're probably right I'm overreacting I'm sorry!" 

"It's okay just don't be that way! I love you so much and I don't wanna lose you Brian don't you understand that?! You're everything to me! I'd love to get married and adopt children with you! Don't you get how scared I am that I'll end up just like the rest?!" I broke down in tears and screamed at him as he took me in his arms and tried to calm me down.

"Oh baby... I'm hurting you aren't I? I never meant to be an asshole again especially to you I'm so fucking sorry! You have the full right not to put all your trust in me I don't deserve it! However I'll try my best to gain your full trust I won't ever give up on you you're the love of my life Mathew! I love you so fucking much baby I'm sorry for being that way I'm trying to drop the asshole attitude I really am! Believe me!" Soon we were just going on and on about how much we mean to each other and crying into each other's arms. 

That night when he cheated on his ex everyone lost their respect for him. Everyone but me! I can't lose my respect and love for him even if I tried! That's just how being truly and utterly in love with someone works!


	10. 10

A couple days later...

Matt's POV.

We were at Brian's house gathering his stuff. He was moving in with me! 

The question about him moving in with me came about so randomly. I asked him and he just happily said yes and hugged me! 

"Come on guys! Come to the car you've been just staring at the walls with heavy boxes in your arms!" Johnny yelled from behind us.

We finally left the house and put the boxes and suitcases in Johnny's trunk. 

Johnny drove us to my house that was now gonna he me and Brian's home. We stopped at the store and got some food and drinks to celebrate.

After the small party me Brian Brooks Johnny and Zacky had they left.

"Don't forget to use condoms you horny bastards!" Said Johnny at the door drunkenly as Zacky was dragging his ass out to the car and apologizing on his behalf.

Brian hugged me and pulled me close as we laid in our bed.

"I love you!" He whispered in my ear as he started kissing my jaw and went lower and lower...

He threw my shirt across the room as well as his own and got on top of me. He continued to kiss me all over my body leaving marks and bruises everywhere... He was driving me crazy!

"Mm Bri come on just fuck me already I've been waiting all day!" I said impatiently.

"Now now I'll get to that soon but I wanna feel pleasured too so let me just tease you for a bit while you beg me to fuck you!" He said making me lose my shit. He was so demanding! I love it!

"God Brian please!" I begged desperate for more than just a touch. The only thing he was doing was kissing me and roaming his hands all over my body... I usually love when he's being a little tease but now I'm more turned on than usual so I needed him so bad!

"Bri please I need you so bad please fuck- ahhhh!" He kissed my neck. He got to my sweet spot and I moaned.

He finally started unbuttoning my jeans and threw them across the room. Same thing with his own.

Soon our underwear joined the pile of clothes across the room and he was lubing his fingers up as I was ready to take them. He put one in. Then two then three! I was screaming and moaning loudly as he praised me and called me a good boy... He also encouraged me to scream his name so everyone knows who I belong to!

He finally lubed up his dick and got in slowly. After the first few thrusts I was already on the verge of coming. 

After a few more thrusts I couldn't take it anymore so I came all over myself and him with a loud growl.

I kept going until he himself finally came and we rode out our highs panting and moaning and growling like wild animals. 

He cleaned us up and laid beside me hugging my naked body with his own pressed against mine. I grabbed his hand and brought it up to my chest. He felt my heartbeat.

"Your heart is beating so fast Matt!"

"It's beating for you Brian! Only for you!" 

I couldn't wait until the day he proposes! I love him so much! 

I fell asleep in his arms with the biggest smile on my face.

The next day...

I woke up to Brian not next to me. Hmm where could he possibly be? Maybe he's showering or making breakfast or- oh there's a note on his side of the bed!

"My dad told me to go to the studio with him call me when you wake up bub ily xoxosyn"

I smiled at the note and called him.

"Hey Brian!"

"Hey baby how'd you sleep?"

"I slept well! I'm a little sore though!" I said and I heard him chuckle.

"I knew you might be so on the nightstand there are painkillers and a glass of water for you!" 

"Also get ready we're going out tonight!"

After I hung up I took the painkillers and decided to take a nap cause he said we won't be going out til later today.


	11. 11

Brian's POV.

I walked out of the studio after saying bye to my dad and him wishing me and Matt a nice date.

I got into my car and twisted the key causing the engine to roar. I started driving to me and Matt's house.

After a 30 minute drive I got to our driveway. I parked the car and got out. I stared at the door not unlocking it yet. 

All of a sudden I got an idea so I got right back in the car and drove to the nearest flower shop. I decided to get my baby some flowers! I did it a lot while we were on tour.

I got into the flower shop and got him a bouquet of roses. He wouldn't look like the type of guy to love flowers but trust me he does! 

"Ooh are those for a special lady?"

"Actually it's a fella but he's very special to me!"

"Ohh nice!" 

I left with a smile on my face and drove back to our house.

This time I unlocked the door and walked in to see Matt napping on the couch. 

I put the flowers in a vase and went over to him to wake him up.

"Hi baby wake up!" I said softly as I stroked his face.

"Mm Bri is it you?"

"Yeah it's me come on get up!"

He grabbed my hand and got up.

He looked so cute all sleepy in his Metallica T-shirt and sweatpants.

I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He wrapped his arms around me sleepily.

I sat on the couch and he positioned himself in my lap. 

"Oh Matty you're adorable like that but we gotta get dressed cause we don't want to be late for our date come on I'll help you get dressed!"

We weren't gonna wear anything too fancy but we can't just go to a restaurant dressed in band shirts and sweatpants!

I suddenly remembered what I had planned for today and got nervous! 

I had to try and hide the nervousness cause it might give it away!

Soon we were ready to go.

We got to the restaurant and sat on our table.

Soon Zacky and Johnny arrived too.

"Oh so it's a double date?! Yay!" Matt exclaimed excitedly when he saw Zee and Johnny approaching us.

We all sat at the table and placed our orders when the waitress came.

I'm pretty sure she was eyeing Matt and even trying to flirt with him.

"So are you... proposing?" Johnny whispered to me.

I nodded my head and he slapped his hand over his mouth!

I put my hand in my back pocket to check if the ring is in it and it was so I just fiddled with the box for a couple seconds.

I felt my hands getting sweaty and my heartbeat got faster. 

"Goddammit you're gonna give yourself away!" I thought.

I hope he says yes I'll literally cry if he says no...

Matt's POV.

Brian looks so nervous right now! He constantly puts his hand in his back pocket...

I don't know what's going on...

The waitress keeps flirting with me and Zee I'm so uncomfortable...

Johnny looks pissed right now! Probably because that stupid waitress is flirting with his man! If someone flirts with Brian I'd literally flip out! 

As time went by Brian got progressively more nervous...

Suddenly he stood up and walked over to where I was.

He looked at me and smiled. God that smile!

He got down on one knee... Uh is he about to propose?? Oh my god I'm freaking out internally!

"Matt you're the love of my life I love you so much and I wanna spend forever with you! I'm not good with long speeches so let me get straight to the point! Matthew will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?" He opened a small red box. There was a very pretty ring inside!

"Yes Brian I will marry you I love you so much! Thank you for making me happy!" I said as tears were streaming down my face.

I hugged him and kissed him.

He put the ring on my finger and I couldn't stop crying! 

Zacky and Johnny clapped and congratulated us.

We paid and said our goodbyes to Zee and Johnny then we got in Brian's car and drove home with the biggest smiles on our faces.

We got into our house and went to the bedroom. We laid down in each other's arms and cuddled. 

God I want this to last forever so bad please don't take him away from me! 

I'm gonna cherish him for as long as I can...

Those thoughts about how he's gonna leave me are at it again and I don't like it!

"Bri?"

"Hmm?"

"Sing me to sleep!"

He didn't say anything he just turned to me and pulled me closer as he started humming something. Soon the hums turned into words. His voice is so soothing to me and it helps me sleep and feel better! He's so prefect! I'm gonna marry him!! I looked down at my hand and smiled when I saw the ring on my finger! 

I fell asleep not too long after Brian stopped singing.

I awoke in the middle of the night and looked around to see Brian on the edge of the bed about to fall off. A few seconds later he fell off with a thud and I bursted out laughing! He glared at me and pouted rubbing his head.

I reached out and helped him get back on the bed. I kissed his head as he laid in my arms. 

"I'm sorry for laughing Bri it was just so funny!"

"It's okay bub now let's sleep cause I'm tired and my head hurts from hitting it in the wall!" 

I kissed him goodnight and then we both fell asleep again.


	12. 12

Matt's POV.

I felt someone shake me so I opened my eyes.

"Mattyyyy wake up it's Christmas!" 

"Bri Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me!" 

I turned around to see a pouting Brian staring at me batting his eyelashes. 

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"It's 7 in the morning!" 

"Goddammit Brian I'm not getting up!" 

"Come onnnn!" 

"Ugh you're lucky I love you!"

I got up and we went downstairs to open presents.

"Wow you got me a new amp?!" He said excitedly.

I just smiled at him and leaned over giving him a kiss.

He's such a child I love him!

He has always been the sentimental type so he got me a framed picture of us from our first date.

It was while we were still on tour.

We had a day off and went to the nearest park... I remember me getting very excited when I saw a swingset there! Wow I'm a hypocrite! I'm as much of a child as Bri is!

I was sitting on one of the swings and he was behind me pushing me. He stopped pushing me and kissed my cheek. While we were still in that position he snapped a picture. 

Yes that's the picture he got framed! On the back there was a cheesy as fuck message about how much he loves me and how perfect I am which made me bawl my eyes out!

We decided to make food cause the guys were coming over later.

We were just dancing around the kitchen with Christmas songs playing in the background.

Once we were done we sat down and waited for the guys to come.

Soon we heard a loud (and I mean LOUD) knock. Knowing very well it's Zacky I ran to the door laughing and opened only for Zacky to throw himself in my arms and tackle me!

"Zee ow get off meeeee! Johnny help me get this little piece of shit off me!" Johnny was looking at something behind us not paying attention to what I said.

I was wondering what until I realized he was looking at our Christmas tree!

"Why'd you let Brian do this?"

"Believe me I tried to dissuade him but nothing worked I even bathed my eyelashes at him which always works!"

"Brian my man why did you think it was a good idea?" Johnny asked Brian who had just come to finally get Zacky off me.

"I wanted to be edgy and quirky that's why!" Me Brooks who was at the door Zacky and Johnny all rolled our eyes in unison.

"That's my fiance everybody!" I said as I went over to him and hugged him.

We all just laughed and sat on the couch.

We ate and watched Christmas movies.

We all started exchanging presents.

"Guys!" Said Johnny trying to get everyone's attention.

We all turned around.

"Zee come over here babe!" Zacky did so a confused expression on his face.

"I have one more present for you! Zacky you mean so much to me and make me very happy even though you can be a pain in the ass sometimes! You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I love you more than anything in this world! I'm not good with words so what I'm trying to say is that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you! So Zachary James Baker will you marry me?" Everyone was crying including Johnny himself.

"God I love you you shortshit!" Exclaimed Zacky with a shaky voice and tears streaming down his face.

"In all seriousness though yes I will Jonathan!" They kissed.

Brian leaned over to me and kissed my lips.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Brooks said.

We all agreed with him.

It really was! Me and Brian were engaged and now Zee and Johnny were too!

Me from like 10 years ago wouldn't believe that he's engaged to Synyster Gates himself! To be honest I still can't believe it even though the ring is on my finger! It all just feels so surreal!

All 5 of us hugged and I just started crying happy tears because I was the happiest I've been in years!

Soon all of us were crying.

"God damn it!" Suddenly Johnny exclaimed looking behind us again.

We all turned our heads to where he was looking and we bursted into laughter.

"Cmon guys it's not that bad!" Brian pouted.

"It is though Matthew get your mans!" Said Johnny who earned himself a nudge in the side from Brian.

We all just died laughing.

"Will Johnny and Brian ever stop bickering?" Asked Brooks trying to fix his breathing after our fit of laughter was over.

"No." Everyone said in unison.

We had a few drinks we told old stories and just had fun all day.

To top it off there was snow outside so we went outside and threw snowballs at each other.

Brian came up to me and cupped my face in his hands.

He leaned in and kissed my lips as snowflakes fell on our heads.

After we pulled away we looked at Johnny just practically eating Zacky's face and laughed.

We got back in had some hot chocolate and watched more Christmas movies.

Soon all of them left.

Brian and I went to bed and cuddled all night. 

"Brian you owe me for waking me up so early this morning!"

You can guess what went down next...

"God Brian I love you so much!" I said after we were done. He just smiled at me adorably. God I love his smile!

"I love you too Matty Merry Christmas!" He said and kissed me one last time before we both drifted off to sleep in each other's loving embrace.

I hated the tree just as much as everyone else but I have already given up! We were gonna take it down in a few days anyway!


	13. 13

Johnny's POV.

I was just sitting on the couch while Zacky was asleep upstairs.

Suddenly my phone started ringing.

It was an unknown number what the fuck?

"Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Johnny? It's Michelle!" Huh? Why's she calling me?

"Johnny?" She repeated.

"Hey." I said.

"I lost Brian's number do you have it? I need to talk to him about something very important!"

Shit do I give her his number or do I just hang up on her and block her? 

"What's so important Michelle?"

"It has to do with Brian!"

"I don't know if I should give you his number Matt might think Brian is doing something bad!"

"Huh? What does Matt have to do with Bri?"

"Uhh they're kinda engaged..."

"Oh wow I didn't see that coming!"

"Just tell me what's up and I'll talk to Brian okay?"

"Don't freak out though!"

"Depends on what you're gonna say but okay I won't!"

"Remember when I called to ask you guys if Bri actually cheated?"

"Yes?"

"He didn't tell you did he?"

"What?"

"So he didn't even tell you I was fucking pregnant?!" Oh no! 

"So he fucking cheated on his pregnant fiancee?"

"Yes."

I finally decided to give her his number!

"Johnny? Babe what was that yelling for?" Zacky said from behind me. 

"Did any of you know Michelle was fucking pregnant when Bri cheated on her?'

"No? Was she?"

"Apparently she was! I just talked to her!" 

"Oh no! I knew he was a piece of shit but I didn't expect him to be that much of a piece of shit!"

"Like cmon! How can you cheat on your pregnant fiancee? Did he just forget about his baby or what?!"

Brian was in DEEP shit! 

Brian's POV. 

What the fuck? It's 9am who's calling me this early?

"Hello?" I said.

"Brian?" 

"Michelle? Why are you calling?"

"Did you just forget you have a son?!"

Shit. 

"Look we can talk later Matt is waking up!"

"Good put me on speaker!"

I did so cause I had to face the consequences of my actions!

"Matt? Wake up!"

"Who the fuck are you?" He said not recognizing her voice.

She laughed lightly.

"Matty it's me Michelle!"

"What are you calling for? I thought you hated Brian's guts?!"

"I still do but I just wanted to tell him that he has a son!"

"He has a WHAT?!"

"A son. I was pregnant when he cheated on me!"

Matt looked at me angrily.

"Oh my god thank you for telling us I'm gonna talk to him!" He hung up.

"BRIAN I KNEW YOU CHEATED BUT SHE WAS FUCKING PREGNANT?!" 

I didn't even try to stop him from screaming at me I deserve it...

He yelled at me about how I'm a piece of shit and an asshole for not caring about the baby that was growing in her. He had the right to... I was out of my mind when I brought the other girl in the bus not even thinking about Michelle at home... 

Matt got up gathered my things and told me to leave.

What broke my heart the most was when he took off his engagement ring and threw it at me...

I left without a word.

I can't even blame Michelle for wanting her son to have a father... 

I just got in my car and drove. I don't know where I was going but I was so angry at myself! I'm an asshole! I don't deserve Matt... I don't deserve the rest of the guys either!

I left my child fatherless! I didn't even think about my baby when I was fucking the other woman... God why am I so fucking stupid?! 

I saw a car drive my direction and until I could process what's going on our cars collided and everything went black.


	14. 14

Matt's POV.

Shit shit shit shit...

Why is he like this?!

I get that HW didn't know she kept the baby but still what the fuck? It was bad he cheated on her as is but it's even worse cause she was pregnant carrying his fucking child...

I forced myself out of bed and went downstairs. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

Great it's the news channel let's sew what's happening in the world.

Oh no I think that's Brian's car! 

They just said he was in an accident?! Ugh!

I just covered my face with my hands and shook my head.

I had no way to get to the hospital... I'd call Johnny but he's currently pissed at Brian cause Michelle got Brian's number off him and he probably knows...

Oh Brian you idiot!

I decided to try and talk Johnny into taking me to the hospital so I can see my idiotic fiance.

"Hey Jay?"

"Oh hey Shads what's up man?"

"She called. I can't fucking believe him! 

"Oh Matt!" I heard Zacky's voice from the other end.

"Did you watch the news? He got into a car accident and now he's in the hospital! Jay can you please take me to see him?!"

"Ugh fine I'll be there in 10 you better be ready."

Him and Zacky got here and we got in the car. I was crying and praying to god that he's okay.

I may be pissed at him but he's still my fiance and I love him...

We got to the hospital and went to the room that he was in.

There he was his body lifeless.

I collapsed backwards ending up in Zacky's arms.

"Shhhh Matty he's gonna be okay." He said softly. I looked around and Johnny was nowhere to be found.

"Where the fuck is Jay?" Suddenly Zacky asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and went out to the waiting room.

I slowly exited the hospital and went to Johnny who was smoking outside.

"Hey Jay can I see your phone for a sec?"

He just handed it over and I looked for Michelle's number.

I dialed it on my phone.

"Hello who's this?"

"Matt."

"Oh hey Matt are you okay?"

"I'm fine how are you?" 

"I'm okay."

"Do you still have the same address as before you and Brian split?"

"Yeah why?"

"I was wondering if I can come over and hang out with you so I can get to know Brian's son... I realized being mad at him can only cause trouble so I decided to get to know the kid and maybe even me and Brian can take him home and he can become our child..."

"I knew you would want that I know you've always wanted kids so yes of course you can come over and even take him to your house so he gets to know it in case you permanently want to take him!"

Michelle is such a sweetheart I don't know why Brian would cheat on someone like her... 

"Oh and wish Brian a speedy recovery I saw the news!" See? She's the sweetest even though he cheated she still wishes him well...

I went back inside and in the room.

"Brian? Please wake up..." I whispered.

I held his hand in mine and I felt him squeeze back.

"Now that I know you can hear me I just wanna tell you that I'm sorry I love you!"

"Shads?" I looked around to see Zacky standing there with a cup of coffee for me.

I grabbed the coffee and took a huge gulp. 

"I'm going to Michelle's. You guys please stay here and if Brian wakes up call me alright?"

"Why are you going to Michelle's?"

"I realized I made a mistake by yelling at Brian... Instead we could've gone to her house and we could have gotten to know his son..." 

"Do you seriously wanna adopt his son and take care of him? Are you that desperate for a kid?!"

"Ugh Zachary shut up I'm going bye!"

I got outside and walked up to Johnny who was still smoking.

"Johnny? Can I have your keys?"

He didn't say anything he just threw 'em at me. 

Throughout the whole ride there I was silently praying to every god there is for Brian to wake up and be alright...

We both fucked up bad!

Once I got there I knocked on the door softly.

Michelle opened with a kid that seemed to be around a year and a half on her hip.

"Oh hey Matt come in."

I did and sat on the couch. Wow that kid looked so much like Brian holy fuck! 

"He looks so much like Brian oh my god!" I exclaimed and smiled widely.

"Do you wanna hold him?" I nodded and opened my arms.

"His name is Elijah but he likes to be called Eli for short!" I wrapped my arms around Eli and he snuggled up to me. 

"Hi!" I said gently.

"Hewwo!" He said smiling.

"I'm Matt."

"I'm Ewi!" He exclaimed as he searched for my hand to shake. 

I asked him how old he is and he held up two fingers with the biggest smile on his face.

Suddenly my phone started ringing scaring Eli.

It read "Syn" oh my god he's probably awake!

I picked up.

"Hey Matt."

"Babe?! You're awake? I'm coming!" As soon as I said that I saw Eli's eyes fill with tears.

"Noooooo Matty no go!" He was now bawling.

"I'll come back soon sweetie I promise I'm just going somewhere."

"Who are you talking to Matt I can hear a baby crying over there where even are you?!"

"I'll explain later babe I gotta go now I'll see you in a bit."

He hung up and I wrapped my arms around Eli again gently kissing the top of his head.

"You can take him with you Matt I have to visit a friend later anyway. After the hospital you can take him back to yours. Here's his bag with all his necessities."

"Wouldn't it be scary for him to go to the hospital with a stranger?!"

"Matty I come wif you!" Eli exclaimed.

I took the bag and Eli and went to the car. I put Eli in the backseat and buckled him up. Throughout the ride back to the hospital I would flash Eli a smile through the rear view mirror every two seconds and he would flash one right back making my heart melt. God he's adorable!

"Let's get you out of here little one!" I cooed as I picked him up and carried him out. We passed by Johnny who stopped us.

"Oh my goodness who's that cutie in your arms!" He exclaimed.

"Brian's son!" Well soon to be my own too... 

"He's just precious oh my!" 

"God I know he's a mini Brian!"

He just smiled and let us go inside where Zacky immediately stopped us and grabbed Eli off me.

"Go in alone the baby will be traumatized. Bri looks pretty bad..."

I walked in sat on the chair beside Brian and explained everything to him.

"Can I maybe see Eli?" He asked with a small smile

"Of course imma go get him Zack took him when I got here!"

I walked out to the waiting room to see Zacky and Johnny feeding Eli and cooing at him. Oh my god such an adorable view! 

"Enough with those two come here baby!" I said opening my arms getting ready to take him from Zacky.

I took him in my arms while he had a bottle up to his mouth feeding himself. I giggled and walked into the room sitting on the chair beside Brian who just stared at Eli in awe.

"Hi Eli I'm your Dada!" He said softly as he reached out and stroked Eli's head.

"Dada?" Eli repeated and smiled widely.

Brian teared up and smiled right back at Eli.

I was close to tears too so I didn't even bother holding them back. 

The three of us spent the rest of the day getting to know each other with the occasional appearance of Zacky Johnny and Brooks every 20 minutes.

Eli quickly learned to call Brian Dada and me Papa. It wasn't even confusing for him.

I already loved that kid!

He started getting sleepy so I scooped him up from Brian's arms and walked out to the waiting room. I quickly gathered his stuff and went to Johnny.

He immediately knew what I wanted so he walked out to the car and opened the door for me.

I put the now sleeping Eli in the seat buckling him up and kissing his head.

I drove home and put Eli in me and Brian's bed. I laid beside him and wrapped my arms around the little munchkin smiling down at him softly. 

What a day! Thank God Bri is alright... I looked down at Eli one last time and I drifted off to sleep with a smile.


	15. 15

"Papa?" I heard a small voice say.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see Eli smiling at me. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read 7:30am. Great Eli is an early bird just like Brian.

"It's 7:30 baby let me sleep just 5 more minutes."

"But papa I hungwy!"

Oh shit. I groaned and forced myself out of bed going to the kitchen to fill his bottle with milk and put it in the microwave.

I went back and took him to the kitchen sitting him on the counter.

When his bottle was ready I took it out and set it aside to cool off so he doesn't burn his mouth.

After waiting for a minute I took it and poured some on my finger to see if it had cooled down a bit.

I gave it to him and picked him up off the counter. I carried him back to the bedroom and sat with him in my arms. 

My phone buzzed.

Oh Brian is calling me!

"Hey!" He said when I picked up.

"Hi babe why are you up so early?"

"You should be used to it by now Matt."

"Oh you won't guess who woke me up to be fed..."

"Like father like son!" He said and laughed. Oh that laugh... 

"Dada!" Eli exclaimed when he heard his voice.

"Give the phone to Eli babe he wants to hear my voice!"

We talked for about 5 more minutes and he had to hang up cause doctors were coming to check on him.

I looked down to see Eli sleeping on my lap so I picked him up and laid him on my pillow. I left the room and decided to clean around the house while Eli was asleep.

After cleaning I went to the kitchen to find myself something to eat. I made myself a sandwich and some coffee. After I finished I went upstairs to change my clothes.

After changing I checked the time. It read 9:35am. 

I sat on the bed where Eli was sleeping and took him in my arms.

I just stared at him for a few minutes. He looked and acted just like Brian.

My phone started ringing.

It was Zacky! 

"Hey Matt me and Jay are going out do you want us to drop you and Eli off at the hospital?"

"Yes please!"

"Alright be there in 10."

I woke Eli up and changed him into some clothes I found in his bag. 

"Where are we going baby?" I asked him smiling widely.

"To see Dada?"

"Yes!"

I heard a car coming near and looked out the window to see Johnny's car at our driveway.

I heard a knock on the door and ran down the stairs with Eli in my arms.

I opened to see Zacky smiling at us.

He immediately hugged Eli and peppered his face in kisses causing Eli to giggle.

"Wow no hug for me?" I fake cried.

"Zee give papa a hug!" 

I joined the hug.

"Aww he calls you papa?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah and he calls Brian Dada!"

"That kiddo is just too freaking cute oh my god! Zacky we gotta have a kid soon!"

"Aww does Johnny have baby fever?" I said with a laugh. He came over to us and kissed Zacky on the cheek. 

Zacky just blushed a deep shade of red. Oh my god those two are so cute!

We got in the car. Johnny drove to the hospital.

Me and Eli got out.

We went to the waiting room and waited til it was 10 so we could go visit Bri.

We walked into the hospital room to see Brian asleep.

"Dada?" Eli said shaking him gently.

He awakened and reaches out to hold Eli in his arms kissing his head once he picked him up.

"Babe be careful you haven't healed yet!" I said softly.

Brian got hungry so I went to the vending machine outside to get him something.

I walked back into the room and put the food on his nightstand so I could take Eli.

I hugged him and cooed at him.

I couldn't wait for Brian to get discharged so we can go home and start planning our wedding...

Brian put his hand in his pocket searching for something. When he took it out he was holding my engagement ring that I had taken off and thrown at him the day before. My eyes filled with tears as he grabbed my hand and slid the ring back on my finger. 

"I'm so sorry Brian... I know I shouldn't have yelled at you..."

"I deserved it. I left Eli fatherless for two years I'm an awful person..."

"I can't say I disagree that you're a bad person but I went a little overboard with yelling at you and throwing my ring at you..."

Eli just stared at us as we both cried and talked.

We were so busy with Eli yesterday that we didn't even have time to apologize to each other...

I heard a soft knock.

"Come in!" I said.

Brooks walked in.

"Hey guys!" He said smiling

He took Eli off me.

"I'm taking the little munchkin out so you guys can have a little alone time is that alright?"

"Yes thank you Brooks!"

He walked out and now it was just me and Brian alone.

"Oh my god Jimmy would've been so mad that I not only cheated on Michelle but I also left my kid fatherless for two years..."

"Honestly he would've literally beat your ass." I said with a little laugh.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled. 

"I love you so much!" I said as I teared up.

"I love you too baby! You didn't even overreact you were too soft on me if I'm being honest..."

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. 

We might be at the hospital right now and he might be all bandaged up but honestly I couldn't be happier cause things are getting better! I love him beyond words!

"Oh Brian... I was so mad at you when you stormed out of our apartment but as soon as I saw you laying here looking lifeless I thought you'd never wake up again and all the anger melted away... The anger was replaced by sadness and regret! I honestly thought I was gonna find you dead!" The tears streamed down my face as I said all of this. He wiped then away. 

"Oh Matt... I love you so so so much! You're my fucking world and I nearly lost you... I know that I fuck up a lot! Trust me I do. I know that it's my own fault that Eli didn't have a dad. I know it's my own fault that I cheated on her while she was pregnant... You guys didn't even know until yesterday that she was... But hey look at the positive side of it! If I didn't cheat on her and break up with her we wouldn't be engaged now! Everything happens for a reason baby."

"You do have a point but Eli didn't have to suffer! I would've been heartbroken that you aren't with me but it would have been much better than you cheating with a random girl and then not even asking Michelle if she kept the baby after you two split up. But yeah you're right it's all in the past now and we should just forget about it. We should start planning our wedding instead. We should also start making Eli a room too!"

He just smiled in response.

Brooks came back with Eli and gave him to me.

"He's an angel! Can't believe he's Brian's son!" 

Brian glared at him and then at me when I started laughing.

"Well he's not only Brian's son he's also Michelle's!" I said.

"Yeah that's probably where the sweetheart behavior came from."

Eli was also laughing.

"Cmon guys I'm not that bad!"

We just kept laughing and talking for about 20 minutes until a doctor came to check on Brian and we had to get out.

When we went to the waiting room I saw that Zacky and Johnny had also come. Beside them were Brian's parents.

"Oh hey guys!" I said waving and smiling.

"Oh who's that kid?!"

"It's a long story." I said not wanting to talk about it cause I knew his parents would be so fucking disappointed.

Soon the door opened and his parents walked in to visit him.

I sat on the chair beside Zacky and sighed.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled softly at him.

"Ooh I see you guys made up!" He said laughing softly as I looked down at my hand. 

"Still fuckin' pissed at Brian though!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Johnny! Language!" Me and Zacky yelled at the same time.

"Oh whoops sorry!"

"But yeah I understand why..."

Brian's parents came out of his room and his dad looked pissed.

"What the hell?!" He shouted.

"Dad stop it's all in the past now!"

"I was disappointed in you as is but you didn't care about your kid when you were with the other girl! Matt should leave your sorry ass! She was carrying your damn child Brian! For all we know you could be cheating on Matt too!"

"Brian stop It's not our business!" Mrs Haner yelled.

Eli looked scared so I took him outside until the yelling stops.

Zacky ran over to us.

"Mr Haner is pissed!" 

"That was expected though as much as I hate to admit it I'm engaged to an awful person who is a cheater and for all I know could be cheating on me too! Once a cheater always one!"

"Matt look at me!" Zacky said grabbing my face and making me look at him.

"He loves you so much! He's never loved someone that much before not even Michelle! He would never cheat on you! Mr Haner is making you question everything but listen to me he loves you and he would never hurt you got it?!" He pulled me and Eli close and hugged us tightly.

Johnny came over and took Eli off me so I could hug Zacky properly.

I broke down in tears. It was all too fucking much I can't take it!

"I got it Zee I know but it's just what Mr Haner said is messing with my head!" I admitted.

Mrs Haner stormed out of the hospital and ran over to us.

She was crying!

"He's so angry he's gonna hurt him! Matt please come and try to stop him!"

I ran inside and right into Brian's hospital room where his dad was yelling at him and getting ready to hurt him.

"Mr Haner stop please!" I screamed.

"Matthew listen to me he doesn't deserve you! You can find someone so much better than my excuse of a son!" 

"I love him and all that happened is in the past! Get over it and leave Brian alone he needs to rest!" I said pushing Mr Haner out of the room.

Brian sighed.

"Oh baby he's right I'm an excuse of a human being I've hurt so many people! I don't know how you still have it in your heart to love someone like me..." I knew he was gonna try and say more so I cut him off with a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and we just stayed like that for god knows how long.

"Anyway I'm not getting discharged anytime soon... They won't let me go home cause they think you won't take care of me properly."

"How about we start planning our wedding and everything and have Jay Zacky and Brooks help us with making Eli a room?" He said after a few seconds of silence.

I just nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day we just talked. Zacky would bring Eli every 20 minutes and take him out after a while so we can have alone time too! He was probably doing it so him and Jay could spend time with Eli cause they want a kid though! 

Finally Brian was getting discharged after two months!

We celebrated when he came home!

Thanks to Johnny Zacky and Brooks Eli had his own room to sleep in now.

Everything was going perfectly!

Well except for the fact Mr Haner won't talk to Brian and he told Brian's mom that she can't see us anymore so that was fucking great!

My parents were very happy to have a grandchild! Although a little surprised cause... well they have a gay son and probably thought that was near impossible!

After a while Brian stopped caring about his dad and we went on with our lives.

Now we were just planning our wedding. I can't wait to be Matthew Charles Haner! God I'm so excited!! Me and Brian might have our ups and downs but no relationship is perfect!


	16. 16

Time skip to wedding day...

Brian's POV. 

To say that I was nervous was an understatement! I was sweating and I was worried Matt would suddenly change his mind and not wanna marry me anymore...

"Stop worrying and sweating Brian!" Johnny said.

I wiped more sweat from my forehead.

I knew that as soon as I see him walking down the aisle with Mr Sanders all the doubts and nervousness will be erased completely!

Soon it was time to go and wait for Matt to walk down with his dad. Oh my god it's actually our wedding day!!

Matt's POV.

Oh my god I'm marrying Brian today!! It's finally happening 

"Are you excited?" Zacky asked.

I vigorously nodded my head as I let a few tears slide down my face.

"Noooo Shads don't cry you're gonna ruin your makeup! I spent 20 minutes trying to do your eyeliner perfectly!" Zacky said pouting. 

"And plus today is a happy day no crying!"

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said softly.

My mom walked in with Eli.

"Papa! Look! I also have a tuxedo!" He exclaimed. I picked him up and kissed all over his face with a smile.

Soon my dad appeared on the door and it was finally time for me to walk down the aisle!

Dad took my hand and lead me down to where Brian was standing. As soon as we locked eyes all the doubt I had disappeared. I got closer and closer to him.

I finally reached him and he pulled me into a hug gently.

"You look so beautiful Matty!" He whispered as if it was a secret only I was supposed to know. I blushed.

He had tears in his eyes and so did I! 

Eli was in my mom's arms again.

The ceremony is about to start.

"Today we have gathered here to connect the souls of Brian Elwin Haner Junior and Matthew Charles Sanders in a holy union." The priest said and a small smile found its way on my lips.

"Do you Matthew Charles Sanders take Brian Elwin Haner Junior to be your lawfully wedded husband to cherish and love through rich and poor in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do!" I said my voice wobbling and tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Do you Brian Elwin Haner Junior take Matthew Charles Sanders to love and cherish through rich and poor in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do!" He said with a big goofy smile on his face and grabbed a hold of my hand.

"With the power given to me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and husband! Cmon Brian you may now kiss your groom!" The priest said with a huge smile.

Our lips connected in a love filled kiss! Sparks were flying everywhere! I could hear everyone clapping and cheering.

"I love you Brian Elwin Haner Junior!" I said with the biggest smile as I once again shed a few tears.

"And I love you Matthew Charles Haner!" He said. As soon as I heard my new last name leave Brian's lips I lost it and started bawling.

Eli jumped out of mom's grip and ran to us immediately jumping in Brian's arms.

"And we love you Elijah James Haner!" I said kissing his head.

"Time for the rings!" Zacky cheered. 

The rings were given to us and I grabbed a hold of Brian's hand gently.

"Brian, with this ring I give you my heart. I promise from this day you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home!" I said as I shakily slipped the ring on his finger.

He grabbed my hand and smiled softly.

"Matt, with this ring I give you my heart. I promise from this day you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home!" He did the same and we kissed once more.

It was time for the vows.

"Brian you've always been here for me. You're an amazing friend and great lover and an even greater father. I promise to love you and cherish you until my last breath. I remember how in love I was with you back then but I would hide it from everyone. I would cry myself to sleep almost every night cause I thought I could never have you! I watched you with all your exes looking happy and in love as ever. My heart would shatter into a million pieces every time you said you were going on a date. I never thought we would end up like this! But oh well here we fucking are! At the altar with our son in your arms! I honestly cannot describe how happy you make me! We may fight a lot but doesn't everyone?! Today I was so nervous that you might change your mind and not wanna marry me anymore but as soon as I saw you standing here with a proud smile on your face as I was walking down the aisle with my dad all the doubt just disappeared. I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, your partner in parenthood, your greatest fan and toughest adversary! Always and forever!" I said as tears were freely streaming down my face.

I tried to wipe them away but they wouldn't stop so I gave up and just kept crying not even hearing most of Brian's vows.

Then he kissed me softly reaching out and wiping my face with his soft hand.

I locked my gaze with his and I noticed the tears in his eyes ready to fall. He tried to blink them away but gave up after a few of them slipped down his cheeks.

Zacky walked over to us and took Eli off Brian cause it was time for our first dance.

I wrapped my arms around Brian as the first notes of Warmness On The Soul played.

"Your hazel-green tint eyes watching every move I make

And that feeling of doubt it's erased

I'll never feel alone again with you by my side

You're the one and in you I confide

Woaaaah!!

And we have gone through good and bad times

But your unconditional love was always on my mind

You've been there from the state for me

And your love's always been true as can be

I give my heart to you

I give my heart cause nothing can compare in this world to you

Woaaaah!!

And we have gone through good and bad times

But your unconditional love was always on my mind

You've been there from the start for me

And your love's always been true as can be

I give my heart to you

I give my heart cause nothing can compare in this world to you

Woaaaah!!

I give my heart to you

I give my heart cause nothing can compare in this world to you

Woaaaah!!"

We danced together staring in each other's eyes lovingly. He sang the words quietly in my ear. I smiled and pressed my lips against his own in a kiss that held all the love I had in me!

"It's time for cake motherfuckers!" Johnny exclaimed making everyone laugh.

We cut the cake and gave everyone a piece.

We fed each other and just kept smiling.

Today was the best day of my life! I love Brian with every fiber in my body!

Now it was time to fucking party! Brian was off his face by the end of the night! 

I was completely sober so I drove us home and as soon as we walked in Brian collapsed on the couch and fell asleep there. I didn't even bother to wake him cause I knew better than to wake up drunk Brian! He's always so grumpy and loud! Honestly he kinda scared me so I just grabbed Eli and tucked him into bed kissing his forehead and letting him sleep.

I went to our bedroom to find Brian laying on the bed. Wow he moved after all! I laid beside him and he pulled me close as I let sleep take over me.

This is my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything!

This is my own little piece of heaven!


	17. epilogue

5 years later...

"Come on Brian get out of the bathroom I'm gonna pee my pants! What are you even doing in there?! It's been 20 minutes!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

"I'm fixing my hair babe I'm almost done!" He shouted from the other end.

Eli came over to me and hugged me.

"Papa Dada is taking so long! We're gonna be late!"

We were going to Zacky and Johnny's. Their daughter Isabelle was turning 5! A few months after we got married they did too and adopted her. 

Brian finally came out of the bathroom with his hair spiked up.

"You spent half an hour on THIS?!" I shouted.

"Babes calm down the bathroom is free now!" He said softly as he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"You're lucky that I love you!" I muttered under my breath.

"Yes I am lucky! I don't deserve you but I'm glad you didn't leave my sorry ass!"

"Bri I would never. I love you more than anything in this world!"

"I love you so much more baby! Now go pee and let's go!" He kissed my temple softly and I left to go pee.

We got in the car and he drove to their house. As soon as Eli saw us approaching their driveway he screeched happily.

"We're going to see Izzy! Hell yeah!" I laughed softly at his enthusiasm to see his friend.

We got out of the car and knocked on the door.

Johnny opened. He had Izzy on his hip. She was very tiny. She had brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was the perfect mix of Zacky and Johnny! She acted more like Zacky but said that when she grows up she wants to play bass instead of guitar. 

"Dada look it's Eli!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of Johnny's arms to hug Eli.

"Hi Izz!" I said softly.

"Uncle Matt!" She yelled as I picked her up and kissed her cheeks.

"No hugs for me?!" Brian pouted.

"No uncle Bri don't be sad!" She said as she gave him a hug.

Zacky walked out and ran over to us giving everyone hugs.

"God she's a handful!" He sighed.

I laughed and gave him another hug.

"Izzy you're starting first grade this year how does that feel?" I asked.

"I'm excited but I'm also nervous that my classmates are not gonna like me!" She said and pouted.

"They'll love you we promise! And if they don't who cares? It's their loss! You're an amazing sweet and kind little girl!" I reassured her as I gave her tiny hand a squeeze.

"Papa Dada do you think so too?" They just nodded and we heard the sound of a car pull up to the driveway.

"Uncle Brooks and auntie Kelly are coming yayyyyy!" Izzy said happily as Brooks and Kelly hugged her.

"Happy birthday Izzy!!" We all said in unison.

"Thank you guys!" She said smiling widely.

We all walked in and the party started. There was cake and all kinds of sweets! 

We were having so much fun!

We all gave her gifts!

Zacky and Johnny looked so fucking happy it made me tear up! They just showered her with love and affection with the biggest smiles on their faces! 

Author's POV.

The happy couples laughed smiled and partied. They danced until their feet hurt and they couldn't be happier! Everyone finally had the happy ending they deserved!

Brian and Matt were happy and as in love as ever raising Elijah and giving him all the love in the world.

They did have their ups and downs but nobody is perfect! 

It may not be perfect but it was their own little piece of heaven that they wouldn't trade for anything!

If you asked Matt if he would go back in time and do it all again he would say yes in a heartbeat. So would Brian!

Although their relationship isn't near perfect they loved each other and that's all that matters!

THE END.


End file.
